Out of the closet
by Cassie L. Oz
Summary: When Remus comes out of the closet Sirius tries to set him up...Problem? Sirius begins falling for Remus!
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is the third time I've put this story up! Hopefully there will be no problems this time! And thanks again to Elizabeth Catherine Snyder for pointing out the problem!  
  
Summary: When Remus comes out of the closet, Sirius decides to help his friend by setting him up. The only problem is...Sirius realizes he's in love with Remus!  
  
I hope you like it! But if you don't like gayness you probably don't want to read it.

Chapter 1  
  
"Come on Moony, He's not going to bite!" Sirius said as they slowly made there way to the library. "If you don't hurry, he'll have left already!"  
  
"I can't do this!" Remus said stopping in his tracks. "Are you sure he's gay? Imagine how embarrassing it would be if I were hitting on him and...well he's not hitting back!"  
  
"Remus," Sirius said walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "The boy, has a picture of Colin Boles under his pillow! He's gay!" Remus thought about this for a moment and nodded. (Colin Boles is a pretty boy Quiddich player.) Sirius took a deep breath and turned away from him. He'd never realized just how blue Remus' eyes are.  
  
They didn't speak the rest of the way to the library. Sirius kept glancing at Remus who was fidgeting with his robes. When they reached the threshold of the library, a small group of Ravenclaw 2nd years emerged, leaving it almost deserted. With the Christmas dance approaching, none of the professors had given them much homework. So there wasn't much reason for anyone to be in there.  
  
Remus was happy about this; he didn't really want a crowd around. Remus looked nervously around and his heart sank when he didn't see who they were looking for. He turned to leave but Sirius took his arm.  
  
"Don't give up so easily." Sirius said, "Over here." He began dragging Remus behind the nearest bookcase. They zigzagged though a few more bookcases to the very back of the room. Soon they where behind a bookcase which overlooked a lone table in the far corner of the library.  
  
They peeked between the rows of books and sitting alone at the table was a shy looking 7th year. He was carelessly flipping through the Daily Prophet, occasionally tucking his raven coloured hair behind his ears, as it kept falling in his eyes.  
  
Sirius looked around at Remus, who was looking at the boy affectionately. For a fleeting moment Sirius wished Remus would look at him like that. He scowled and shook the thought out of his head.  
  
"He's waiting for you." Sirius said a little breathlessly. Only a month before Remus had come out of the closet. Only weeks ago Remus had told Sirius and the other Marauder's of his crush on Simon. Ever since Sirius and James have been chasing this boy around to help there shy friend Remus. Simon is a year ahead of them and the only other boy in Griffindor who is gay...  
  
"I don't know what to say!" Remus said desperately, turning toward Sirius looking uneasy.  
  
Before Sirius realized what he was doing he took a step closer to Remus. Sirius felt his warm breath on his lips. He had a strange urge to kiss him. It was odd! I'm not gay!...or am I? Just then someone in the next row dropped a book with a heavy thud, bringing him back to his senses. He quickly stepped back. Not even looking at Remus in fear of what he must now be thinking.  
  
"Just be yourself," Sirius said, looking down at his feet. Without another word, he turned and left, leaving Remus alone and confused about what had just happened.  
  
"Remus?..." Simon Asked, as he stepped into the aisle. Remus jumped, he hadn't noticed Simon had gotten up. "Sorry mate. Didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Remus said smiling shyly.  
  
Sirius sat alone in the common room, deep in thought. He stared fixated at the fire. Peter had given up trying to talk to him and went up to there dormitory.  
  
It was hours after he had left Remus in the library. He hadn't returned yet, and students where leaving the common room for bed. He wanted to know what had gone on with Remus and Simon. Of chores he wanted the best for his friend...but...  
  
Just then James came bounding into the common room. When he spotted Sirius he went and jumped into the chair next to him.  
  
"Guess what!" He said excitedly, pulling two butterbeers from inside his robes and handing Sirius one. "Lily said she'd be my date at the dance!"  
  
"That's great!" Sirius smiled. "But you're still not together?  
  
"Nope," James said, sipping his butterbeer. "Something about not being mature enough yet!" He laughed and rolled his eyes as if the very thought of him being immature was absurd. Sirius laughed too, and wondered if Remus thought him immature..."What is wrong with me!" He thought frantically, "What does it matter if Remus thought him immature!"  
  
"Yeah! I meet up with her in..." His voice trailed off, when he noticed Sirius seemed distracted. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm Fine." Sirius lied.  
  
"Where's Remus?"  
  
"With Simon." Sirius sighed, "I finally got them talking." To keep from looking at James he took a huge sip of butterbeer. "If he doesn't duck out he's going to ask him to the dance."  
  
When James didn't reply he looked up. James was looking at his suspiciously, then shook his head as if shaking a thought out. Then he opened his mouth to say something when the portrait hole opened. Remus and Simon walked in...hand in hand!  
  
Sirius' mouth fell open and James jumped up and ran over to congratulate them. Sirius sat for a moment and rose slowly from his chair. He didn't know whether he was happy for them or wanted to punch Simon in his pretty boy face.  
  
When Remus looked up at him, he quickly threw on a smile. "This is great!" He said walking over to them. He talked with them for a while and knew Remus saw right though his fake cheerfulness. Before anyone else figured it out he thought it best he left. "I'm going to go find wormtail." He said, and slowly made his way to the boys dormitory.


	2. The Dance

Chapter 2  
  
The Dance  
  
A week later, the morning of the Christmas dances. The Marauders and Simon sat in the Great hall, enjoying a wonderful Christmas brunch. The only one who didn't seem to be fully enjoying it was Sirius, who gave an enormous yawn.  
  
He hadn't slept well. He kept thinking of how awful it was going to be watching his Remus dancing with Simon dancing, knowing that could have been him... When Remus had come out, he had made it quite clear, that he found Sirius attractive.  
  
Sirius had stayed up half the night watching Remus sleep, and fought the temptation to lay next him.  
  
He had been too preoccupied with staring at Remus, he didn't realize he had poured pumpkin juice in his porridge. James laughed at Sirius' look of disgust when he took a bite. Simon seemed to notice Sirius' interest in Remus, but said nothing.  
  
The day came and went and before Sirius knew it, students were clearing out of the common room eager to get to the dance.  
  
"Are you ready yet? I've got a beautiful girl waiting." James said, While he and Peter waited by the door. Remus had left half an hour earlier to meet up with Simon. Still debating whether or not he really wanted to go or not, he took a deep breath and ran a comb threw his hair.  
  
"Alright lets go." Sirius said looking at his glum reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Well don't get to excited!" James joked. "What's up?"  
  
Sirius shrugged and led the way out the door into the noisy common room. "I know what's wrong." James said, making Sirius stop and turned towards him looking apprehensive. Had he been that obvious? "We haven't jinxed Snivellus in almost two weeks!" He placed a hand on his shoulder and said in an understanding voice. "I know how that must be for you!"  
  
Sirius laughed relieved. "You know that must be it. And he's probable crushed about it! We must schedule a jinx in by midnight!" They all laughed. Maybe jinxing Snivellus would take his mind off of Remus.  
  
"I don't think Snivellus will go to the dance." Peter piped in. They walked though the portrait hole, temporally separated as a group of 4th and 5th years walk out to.  
  
"Yeah you're probable right." James said, sounding slightly put out. "Well there's always tomorrow! This will give us more time to make a decent plan."  
  
What about the Doxy in his backpack..." Sirius thought aloud. We never actually did that. The greatest idea wormtail has ever come up with!" Peter smiled shyly.  
  
They walked down the marble staircase. They could hear the music pouring out of the Great Hall as student rushed in. The hall looked very festive, the Christmas decorations danced in the light of the floating candles. The house tables were no where to be seen, instead there were smaller round tables set around the room. The band of two witches and three wizards were set up where the teaches table usually sat.  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen, but in have a lady waiting for me." James said, flashing a smile at his friends, and walked through the crowd and out of sight.  
  
"Shall we sit?" Peter asked, looking around for a vacant table.  
  
Sirius nodded, also looking around. He spotted Remus sitting alone at a table across the room. He automatically went to go sit with him. Peter followed. As they made their way though the crowd, James caught Sirius' eye and winked at him while dancing with Lily.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said, sitting down across from Remus.  
  
"Hey!" He replied smiling  
  
"Where's Simon?" Peter asked  
  
"Oh...He went to go get drinks...," Remus said. He looked a bit nerves, and he bit his lip. "I don't think he going to want to be with me much longer..." Sirius and Peter both gave his puzzled looks. Remus took a deep breath. "Well...the full moon is coming up. I don't know how he'll react, when I tell him I'm a werewolf." Remus saw the concern sparkling in Sirius' eyes, which made him smile.  
  
"You mean you haven't told him yet?" Peter asked, breaking Remus' and Sirius' brief eye contact.  
  
Remus quickly looked around; making sure Simon wasn't in earshot. "Well we've only been together for a week." He said, and glanced at Sirius to see his reaction but his expression was impassive. "Then if I do tell him...and he leaves me...he might tell someone! I'll be out of school in a second!"  
  
The thought of Remus having to leave made Sirius' stomach turn! He didn't know if he could bare it if he left. "Well if you are going to tell him, here's your chance!" He said gazing though the crowd. "Here he comes!"  
  
Remus turned in his chair and found Simon walking towards them, with two butterbeers in his hands. Simon looked between Remus and Sirius before sitting down.  
  
"Hey Simon." Sirius said not quite meeting his eye. He felt bad now for setting them up, because now he wanted to have Remus for himself. But if Remus was happy...  
  
"Hi! I guess I didn't get enough drinks!" Simon said. Remus took his drink and as he drank he stared at Sirius from over his cup.  
  
Just then James came and sat next to Sirius. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. "That girl can dance! Sirius why aren't you out their? That Hufflepuff girl has been watching you!"  
  
Sirius just shrugged. Then he began to wonder if he was always gay! Now that he thought about it, he'd never liked girls the way every guy did!  
  
"Shall we dance?" Simon asked Remus as the music slowed, pulling Sirius from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh...yeah ok!" Remus said. His eyes flashed toward Sirius as he took Simons hand. Sirius didn't take his eyes off of Remus as Simon led him out to the dance floor and they began to dance.  
  
"I knew it!" James said, smiling  
  
"What?" Sirius asked turning toward him and taking Remus' empty cup in his hand.  
  
"You have a crush on Moony!" James sang.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to argue but found he couldn't. He simply nodded.  
  
"Then why go though the trouble of setting them up?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sirius said. He looked though the crowd and leaned back in his chair a bit, to get a better view of Remus. Remus looked rather confused, while Simon spoke to him with a small smile on his face. Simon turned quickly around when Simon looked at him. "I think Simon knows!" He said  
  
"What's he doing?" Peter said, watching to couple.  
  
Sirius and James both looked around and saw Simon kiss Remus' on the cheek and walk away, to dance with someone else. Remus was left alone on the dance floor. Instead of going back to the table, he went to stand by the wall.  
  
Without a word to his friends, Sirius stood up and followed him. Remus was leaning against the wall, but when he saw Sirius coming he straighten up. He held out his hand to him and he took it. Sirius led him to the middle of the dance floor, and twirled Remus toward him. Remus wrapped his arms around his neck, and began twirling Sirius' hair in his fingers. Sirius pulled him closer until he could feel his heartbeat in rhythm with his on his chest.  
  
It was now or never Sirius thought. He put his mouth up to his ear and whispered "What happened with Simon?"  
  
"He knew I liked someone else." Remus said "And knew that person like me too!"  
  
"Can I tell you something?" Sirius said starting to get nerves. Remus nodded. Sirius pulled back slightly so he was looking Remus in the eye. "I love you"  
  
At first Remus only stared, then a smile broke across his face making his eyes sparkle. Then he leaned forward and placed his lips on Sirius. Sirius closed his eyes and felt Remus' tongue slid in his mouth. He couldn't tell if the room was spinning or just his head. And all to soon Remus broke away, looking deeply in his eyes. "I love you." Remus replied.  
  
Ok that's all! I don't want to mess up the moment by rambling! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
